


The weird world of the Avengers' chatrooms

by Save_us_from_ourselves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Parties, Texting, chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_us_from_ourselves/pseuds/Save_us_from_ourselves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony stark got the avengers phones and decides to encourage them to text (aka tony being annoying and the avengers embarrassing themselves)</p><p>Open to suggestions and prompts (please I need some)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Name changing and alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is really bad I'm not good at writing funny stories But if you give me a scenario I'll add it in as soon as possible (and try and make it funny), also if you want some characters to be added in I'll be glad to try and fit them in (no OCs but reader inserts are allowed).

Nicknames:

Steve- CapsLock

Scott- TinyMan

Peter- ItsyBitsySpider

Thor- MiniGod

Tony- God

T'Challa- Kitten

Natasha- RedBackSpider

Wanda- RedRidingHood

Vision- Siri

Pietro- RunninManChallenge

Loki- GoatMan

Clint- Katniss

Sam- Birdi

Bucky- Bear

Jarvis- JarJarBinks

 

  
CapsLock has opened a Chatroom called: The avengers

CapsLock: can someone remind me why we let Tony choose our names?

God: Cuz ur all g8 friends

CapsLock: ok, even though I wasn't asking you

RunninManChallenge has logged on

Kitten: who is this?

CapsLock: yes who is this?

MiniGod: WHOM HAS ENTERED THIS GROUP CHAT, IDENTIFY YOURSELF

RunninManChallenge: calmdownThorit'sjustme

Katniss: apparently it's someone who bothers to use punctuation but not spaces

RedRidingHood: now I'm extremely interested on who RunninManChallenge is

JarJarBinks: I believe your so called "RunninManChallenge" is Pietro Maximoff

RedRidingHood: oh, so my brother FINALLY has a phone

RunninManChallenge: indeedmydearsister

Siri: sorry to interrupt your conversation, But what relevance does the name "Siri" have to do with me?

RunninManChallenge: yesIwouldLiketoknowtoo, alsoTonycanIchangemyname?

God: vision, it's because you are so much like Siri. And no you cannot change your name.

RunninManChallenge: Dick

CapsLock: language!

God: pietro, now you really aren't allowed to change your name

RunninManChallenge: I'm sorry for my childish behaviour even when you were being annoying, please accept this apology and forgive me. And let me change my name

Birdi: that was the quickest response I've seen in my life... Wow

God: ok I'll let you change your name, BUT there's 3 promises you must make me Pietro

RunninManChallenge: yesTony?

God: 1. You must talk on this chat with spaces 2. You must call me God not Tony 3. You make me dinner tomorrow

RunninManChallenge: ok, Fine!

RunninManChallenge has changed their username to Mr.Speedy

Mr.Speedy: Really Tony!?

God: God*

Mr.Speedy has left the chat

God has left the chat

Birdi has added MiniMan to the chat

MiniGod: WELCOME SCOTT

MiniMan: uhhhh....... Hi?

Birdi has added Mr.speedy to the chat

Mr.speedy: NO

Mr.speedy has left the chat

Birdi: rude

___________________________________

ItsyBitsySpider: I was watching that whole conversation..... And it went downhill fast

GoatMan: same and agreed

RedBackSpider: same, I agree

RedBackSpider: and what the hell is a red back spider?!

Bear: it's the Australian version of a black widow

RedBackSpider: oh, thankyou for that information bear (I don't know who you are)

JarJarBinks: speaking of that

JarJarBinks has changed Mr.speedy's username to Pietro

JarJarBinks has changed bear's username to Bucky

JarJarBinks has changed RedBackSpider's username to Natasha

JarJarBinks has changed RedRidingHood's username to Wanda

JarJarBinks has changed GoatMan's username to Loki

JarJarBinks has changed Siri's username to Vision

JarJarBinks has changed Birdi's username to Sam

JarJarBinks has changed Kaniss' username to Clint

JarJarBinks has changed ItsyBitsySpider's username to Peter

JarJarBinks has changed CapsLock's username to Steve

JarJarBinks has changed MiniGod's username to Thor

JarJarBinks has changed MiniMan's username to Scott

JarJarBinks has changed Kitten's username to T'challa

JarJarBinks has changed their name to Jarvis

Jarvis: your welcome, now go to bed everyone

Jarvis has closed the chatroom  
______________________________________  
Thor opened the Chatroom

Thor: GOOD MORNING MY FELLOW AVENGERS

Wanda: What the hell Thor it's 9:56pm

T'challa: Thor, Natasha, Tony, Pietro and Sam are all drunk

Wanda: MY BABY BROTHER IS DRUNK WHY DIDN'T YOU INFORM ME OF THIS!?!?!?

Wanda has left the chat

Steve: what have you done T'challa?!?!?

Steve has left the chat

T'challa: what have I done?....

T'challa has left the chat

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Phone numbers & coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets the phone number of a merc, the fastest man on earth and a green giant (don't question how), and takes the squad out for coffee
> 
> (Not connected to chapter 1 in any way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't trust tony

Tony has opened a Chatroom named: GUYS I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU

Tony has added Peter, Thor, Wanda, Vision, Natasha, Clint, Scott, Steve, T'challa, Bucky and Sam 

Tony: GUYS I HAVE PHONE NUMBERS 

Natasha: tony is this a good idea?

Wanda: yes tony do you even know who these phone numbers belong to?

Tony: it'll be fun! Trust me

Peter: last time I trusted you I almost fell off the top of the stark tower

Tony: almost!

Scott: and I almost got ran over by a toy car

Tony: but you didn't

Tony: come on guys! Please

Thor: MAYBE WE SHOULD LET IRON OF MAN SHOW US THESE PEOPLE

Sam: well even if we all disagree he is still going to add them anyway

Wanda: fine, go ahead 

Tony: yay :D

Tony added pietro, pepper, Bruce and Wilson

Wanda: pietro?

Pietro: Wanda?

Sam: sorry to interrupt your family reunion but has anyone noticed THE MAN WHO IS CALLED WILSON, WHO IS THIS MAN!?!?

Thor: YES WHO IS THIS SO CALLED WILSON?

Tony has changed Wilson's username to wade

Tony: you guys happy now!?

Pepper: thank you tony, I was beginning to wonder who Wilson was too

Steve: hi Bruce 

Bruce: goodmorning Rodgers

Wade: what the hell just happened?

Sam: WILSON IS MY LAST NAME YOU COPY CAT!!!

Natasha: wait Wade, are you wade as in Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool

Wade: yes I am, but who are you?

Natasha: why would I tell you that!? You could kill me in my sleep (or me kill you in yours)

Wade: I can't die

Natasha: oh um.....

Tony: ANYWAY you guys wanna meet at Starbucks @ 3, coffees on me

Pepper: ok :)

Scott: ehh why not 

Peter: ok :D

Steve: ok 

Thor: OK I WILL GO TO THIS STARBUCKS WITH YOU IRON OF MAN

Natasha: sure! :D

Wanda: ok, if Natasha's going I'll go too

Wade: I would come but I'm busy at 3

Bruce: I'll come

Sam: nothing will stop me from coffee with friends

Clint: why not?

Bucky: I'm allergic to coffee D:

Steve: then we'll get you hot chocolate 

Bucky: :,) such a great friend

Pietro: I'll just cry here in sokovia :,(

Tony: then I'll buy you an imaginary bro coffee w/ 2 sugars

Pietro: :,)

Tony: ok everyone cya there


	3. Peter's 18th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by;
> 
> Mauerblümchen, hope you like it :D
> 
> Tony and the avengers plan a party for peter's 18th and there inviting wade ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Tony has created a Chatroom named: Secret mission Spider

Tony has added Bucky, Scott, Nat, Wanda, Steve, Clint, Sam, vision, T'challa and Thor

Tony: I have called you all today for a special mission

Wanda: special mission?

Tony: it's Peter's birthday in 4 days and I'm planning on surprising him

Sam: A surprise birthday party! I'm in

Steve: how old will he be?

Tony: 18

T'challa: what would you want us to do with the party 

Tony: I want you to help set it up

Scott: Sweet!

Bucky: are inviting anyone else besides us?

Tony: I'm inviting Wade

Nat: Ooooh ;)

Wanda: ?

Clint: Peter has the BIGGEST crush on Wade

Sam: Really? His standards are low

Vision: who is Wade?

Wanda: Do you know Deadpool?

Vision: yes

Scott: that's who Wade is

Vision: so Wade is Deadpool?

Tony: yes

Thor entered the Chatroom

Clint: Thor read the past messages

Thor: SO MR.PETER HAS A CRUSH ON THIS SO CALLED DEADPOOL AND WE MUST SET UP A SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTY FOR HIM, IS THAT RIGHT IRON OF MAN

Tony: yes Thor

Tony: now for the birthday party I need to ask you guys some questions 

Nat: ok fire away

Tony: anyone know Peter's favourite flavour of cake

Bucky: to my knowledge he really likes caramel cake

Steve: yes I believe that is right, he does really like caramel 

Tony: question number 2; what is a good colour scheme he would like?

Wanda: maroon, black, white, burgundy and gray?

Clint: I like Wanda's idea

Nat: me too

Tony: ok thank you now I need to go

Tony has closed the Chatroom  
____________________________________

Tony sent a photo: cake.jpg

Thor: IS THAT MR.PETER'S CAKE?

Tony: you guessed it

Thor: :D

Clint: so where is this party?

Tony: avengers HQ

Tony: so we need someone to pick him up from school

T'challa: I'll pick Peter up

Tony: thank you T'challa

Scott: are we able to help set up?

Nat: yes it's been awhile since I've really set up a birthday party

Tony: well I will need your help because I'll only have around 3 hours to set everything up

Wanda: I wanna be in charge of streamers

Tony: ok Wanda we'll discuss all this over coffee so be there in 20 ok

Tony has closed the Chatroom  
_______________________________

T'challa: I have the child, you guys ready?

Wanda: all done! :D

Nat: Wade is here too

Tony: *everyone's here

Scott: wade is super funny

T'challa: got to go, it's time to drive we'll be there in 10

Thor: YES TEN MINUTES TILL THE PARTY STARTS :D

Thor has closed the Chatroom  
_________________________

Peter: Im hyperventilating heLP

Nat: Peter are you ok!?

Thor: ARE YOU OK I KNOW WHERE THE FIRST AID KIT IS

Peter: guys I'm ok

Scott: then what's wrong

Peter: WADE

Nat: oooooohhhh ;)

Peter has left the Chatroom

Tony: LMFAO

Sam: Nat why!?

Nat: ;)


End file.
